


Quartet Harmony

by Smutterella



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Foursome, M/M, Orgy, Some Fluff, blowjob, handjobs, reiji appreciation, riding cowgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutterella/pseuds/Smutterella
Summary: I had some shower thoughts and organized them into one huge fic about Quartet Night having an orgy centered around Reiji. This can also be titled 'Reiji Appreciation'. One biiiig sex scene.





	Quartet Harmony

The sun wasn’t even up, but Reiji found himself awake and staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t remember the dream he had, only that he woke up feeling...low. His mind, deprived of coffee and food, fixated on a single idea:  _ disappear _ . Not death, but simply  _ not existing _ . Reiji felt eerily relaxed, though he would never admit it to anyone. That was morbid, unfitting for an idol.

Even as a standard human being, thoughts of vanishing were considered worrisome. It had been a long two weeks of photoshoots, recordings, and learning new dance routines for upcoming live shows. Reiji knew the train was coming, but he still fumbled around the tracks. And now he was stuck again.

With a heavy sigh, Reiji sat up and grabbed his phone from its charger on the nearby nightstand. He raised his eyebrows at seeing all the notifications from Ranmaru, the majority of them from the night before.

_ Hey, we’re all getting up early to have a meeting, so head to the living room when you get up _

_ Hope you sleep good _

 

_ Just got up, going to make coffee _

_ Oi, you up yet? _

 

_ ‘Mornin, Ai and Camus are up now, you up yet? _

_ Hey, Leader _

_ Reiji, I’m gonna come in your room in fifteen minutes… _

  
  


Reiji checked when the last message was sent and saw that fifteen minutes had long since passed. He jumped when three hard knocks pounded on his bedroom door, and a less than manly yell left his throat when Ranmaru slammed the door open. His heart was racing, dashing away the muddled gray thoughts for the moment.

Ranmaru glowered at Reiji, both eyes steely gray and piercing through him. His hair wasn’t styled either, making him appear ruggedly cute...if that was a thing. He didn’t enter the room, he leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms instead.

“Good morning,” Ranmaru groused and jerked his chin towards the hallway, “let’s go, meeting’s starting.”

“W-what meeting? Did we talk about this earlier this week?” Reiji threw the covers off and slipped the phone into his gray sweatpants’ pocket.

“Nope, when you zonked out at 7pm last night, we decided to have a meeting in the morning,” Ranmaru said casually, his voice rough from just waking up.

Reiji followed Ranmaru, sensing there was something going on by the way Ranmaru’s shoulders slouched. “Doesn’t seem too serious, unless something happened while I slept?” Reiji mumbled.

Ranmaru scoffed. “As our leader, you should be taking these meetings more seriously,” his tone was scolding, though it lacked bite, “especially since this one is about you.”

Some fear wiggled back into Reiji’s heart and he began thinking back, tracing his steps. Did he slip up? Did he accidentally step on someone’s toes? Was his best not good enough for the rest of them? He slowed his pace as the desire to crawl back into bed began to weigh him down.

Until he smelled the food and coffee.

He looked up to see Camus and Ai both finishing up their small cups of coffee, their demeanor appeared...warm? When they saw him and Ranmaru enter the living room, they smiled. Ranmaru stepped behind Reiji and put his hand lower than casual touch would allow, then lightly shoved him forward.

“W-what?” Reiji looked back at Ranmaru...and saw a mischievous grin. “Um, what’s going on?”

Camus glanced at Ranmaru, then gave Reiji his best idol smile. “Please sit, Kotobuki, eat something before we start the meeting.” His voice was oddly in the middle range; not quite his service with a smile voice, but also not his true voice.

Reiji sat on the sofa and Camus stood up to take his and Ai’s cup to the kitchen. He saw a plate barely holding the large omelette that was obviously made by Ranmaru. His hunger outweighed his nervousness; he could ask questions after eating. As he shoveled forkfuls of hot omlette in his mouth, he couldn’t help but notice that Ranmaru sat close beside him and even Ai scooted closer.

Once he was finished, Reiji leaned back on the couch and stretched. “Ahhh, that hit the spot, thanks, Ran-Ran~!” He grinned and patted his slightly chubby belly. “Now what is the meeting about?”

Ai didn’t hesitate, he slapped his right hand on Reiji’s left thigh, his grip tightening to almost painful levels. “The meeting is about you, Reiji,” Ai said bluntly, his face stoic.

“Eep, w-w-wait, I haven’t done anything!” Reiji tried pulling away, but Ai’s hand was anchored.

“Ai,” Ranmaru leaned over, placing his hand over Ai’s much smaller one, “loosen up, you’re scaring him.”

“Oh, you said he likes it rough, so I assumed he would like this approach.” Ai released Reiji’s leg, his expression now pensive.

“Too strong and fast, Ai, you have to ease into it.” Ranmaru slid his hand from Reiji’s left thigh to his right and began massaging it. “Make him comfortable, it’s almost like kneading clay.”

“Ran-Ran,” Reiji spoke softly, already feeling his cock stir to life from Ranmaru’s warm touch, “please, what is this about?”

His heart fluttered when Ranmaru gently smiled at him.

“It’s all about you, Reiji. Figured you’ve been working with no play, so we’re having a meeting...to make sure you have some fun,” Ranmaru murmured and squeezed Reiji’s thigh.

Reiji gasped and pouted at Ranmaru, who was chuckling at his reaction. “You know, there’s nothing wrong with being upfront. Could’ve told me that from the beginning,” Reiji grumbled and hissed when Ranmaru slid his hand up higher.

“Hmm, maybe I wanted to surprise you for once.” Ranmaru lightly pressed his palm on Reiji’s crotch, humming with approval when he felt firmness there.

Ai blinked and his eyes were now focusing on what Ranmaru was doing. “I made adjustments, can you please remove your hand, Ranmaru?” He nudged Ranmaru’s hand to the side and gently rubbed his palm against Reiji’s bulge.

“Brat,” Ranmaru said with a smirk and looked over at the kitchen. “Oh good, the count came back with treats.”

Reiji didn’t turn his head to look, he was occupied with Ai’s careful ministrations. Ai’s pupils dilated and Reiji couldn’t help but let a long sigh leave him. Knowing that Ai was getting excited from groping through clothes made Reiji hornier. Then, Reiji felt someone standing behind him.

“Kurosaki, you keep calling me that and I won’t share said treats,” Camus spoke low, but it was lighthearted.

“Heh, you’re going to share,” Ranmaru declared confidently and Camus scoffed.

Reiji expected a fight to ensue, but the atmosphere never escalated. His right leg jerked when Ranmaru resumed rubbing his thigh. Reiji was wide awake now and fully aware of the erection straining in his underwear. He closed his eyes and tried taking deep breaths to calm down, but it had been a while…

“Ranmaru, he’s ready,” Ai stated calmly, “I’m removing them.”

“Wait, Ai—”

In a swift motion, Ai slid off the couch and knelt before Reiji, then he firmly grasped Reiji’s sweatpants and yanked so hard, Reiji slid halfway off the couch. Reiji yelped as his boxer briefs were torn off and immediately scooted back up on the couch. Ai tossed the bottoms away, his brow crinkled in frustration.

“It’s fine, Ranmaru, he seems to still be fully erect.” Ai crawled closer to Reiji and stared at his erection. “Doesn’t seem as impressive as you described, Ranmaru.”

“E-excuse me?” Reiji squawked and covered himself.

“Mikaze, we need to work on your tact,” Camus sighed and cupped Reiji’s face so Reiji had to look up at him. “He’ll think differently once he chokes on it,” he chuckled.

Reiji blinked a few times before registering what Camus had said. “Wait a minute, Ai, have you done this before, please whatever you do, don’t use teeth!” Reiji blurted as Ai wrapped his hands around Reiji’s cock.

Camus stroked Reiji’s face in silent reassurance, his fingers trickling tendrils of cold. It made Reiji shiver, but it wasn’t necessarily bad. “Mikaze has been taught well, haven’t you?” Camus purred.

“Mm,” was Ai’s only response, his hands already stroking Reiji’s cock with determination set on his face.

“Hey,” Ranmaru whispered, “help me remember.”

He leaned in and kissed Reiji, his lips barely touching at first. Reiji deepened the kiss, making Ranmaru growl happily. Between the heated kiss and Camus’ icy touch, Reiji was feeling floaty. Just as his tongue slipped inside Ranmaru’s mouth, Reiji felt his cock get enveloped by slick heat. Ranmaru chuckled as Reiji groaned loudly into his mouth.

Camus’ hand strayed from Reiji’s face and slid down his neck slowly, creating a cascade of goosebumps behind its lingering touch. “Which one was it, Kurosaki?” Camus stopped just under the neckline of Reiji’s white tshirt.

Ranmaru broke the kiss and clicked his tongue as he scowled up at Camus. “His left one, that’ll really get him going.” His face eased into a warm smile. “Don’t be afraid to use your nail either.”

“Hmm, noted,” Camus muttered as if his mind was somewhere else.

Reiji jerked as an icy finger brushed over his left nipple. The motion accidently made Reiji’s cock hit the back of Ai’s throat and he sputtered in horror. He was afraid Ai would gag or worse, throw up, but Ai merely froze and made a gurgling sound. Tears formed at the corners of Ai’s eyes, yet he calmly slipped is mouth off Reiji’s cock for a couple seconds before he resumed bobbing his head.

“You’re right, Camus, he did choke, but his pride won’t let him stop,” Ranmaru commented and slipped his hand under Reiji’s shirt, his fingers latching onto his right nipple.

“Perhaps he loves that cock, am I right, Mikaze?” Camus sounded as if he were discussing hobbies and then he scraped an icy nail across Reiji’s nipple.

“A-aah,” Reiji moaned openly and his hips twitched again.

Ai hummed, answering Camus’ question with a brief nod and rolled his tongue around the large, bulbous head. Ranmaru kept watch over Ai, even as he leaned down towards the crook of Reiji’s neck and kissed it gently. Reiji huffed, his hands digging into the sofa cushions, his mind was all over the place and even his aching knuckles couldn’t keep him grounded.

“It’s too much, _too much_ ,” he hissed out.

In an instant, Camus and Ranmaru removed their hands, not without lightly pinching their temporary toys goodbye. Reiji sighed in relief, though his mind still swam from Ai’s hot mouth relentlessly sliding from his tip to the base of his shaft. The wet sounds weren’t helping either and Reiji noticed that both Ranmaru and Camus were breathing harder than normal.

“Kurosaki, my hand is tired, can you place this tray on the coffee table?” Camus asked breathily. “Ah, let me keep this bottle for now, it’s about time for a snack anyway.”

Ranmaru carefully grabbed the silver tray and without leaving his spot, put the tray on the coffee table. When Reiji saw what the treats were, he laughed softly. On the tray were three different types of lube and two neat rows of condoms. Ai saw the tray and abruptly released Reiji’s cock with a pop.

“I’m going to ride you now,” Ai said with a heavy rasp to his voice, it almost sounded terrifying to Reiji’s ears. Ai read Reiji’s stunned expression and cleared his throat. “May I ride you, Reiji?” He tilted his head to the side, waiting for Reiji’s answer.

“Only if you...if you prepared yourself properly,” Reiji replied, his body trembled from his growing excitement.

Ai stood up and pulled off his clothes with such speed, it took Reiji a while to register that Ai was now naked before him. There wasn’t a hint of shyness on Ai’s face, though it was tinged pink from arousal. Ai’s cock was as pale as the rest of his body, with a small pink head still tucked under foreskin and it bobbed when Ai walked over to the tray. He picked the blue lube bottle and squeezed it, his face not changing even as some lube dribbled down his hand.

“Leader, why don’t you watch this while Ai gets ready?” This time, Ranmaru cupped Reiji’s face and turned his face away from Ai who just inserted a finger into his hole.

Reiji looked at Ranmaru, at the pair of steely gray eyes that were gazing back at him with such an intense smolder that Reiji’s skin prickled. That’s when he glanced down at Ranmaru’s lips and saw they were slathered with some dark liquid. Camus revealed the bottle he held back to Reiji, breaking his line of sight of Ranmaru. It was special fudge syrup made for sundaes, Camus’ secret stash that nobody was allowed to use.

And yet, Ranmaru wore it like lipstick…

The bottle disappeared out of Reiji’s vision and instead Camus leaned forward. “Can’t let this go to waste,” Camus said huskily and licked the syrup off of Ranmaru’s lips.

“This...has to be a dream,” Reiji muttered as he watched Ranmaru suck Camus’ tongue into his mouth.

Ranmaru and Camus made out, a sight Reiji thought he would never see in ten lifetimes. He remembered all the times he jokingly told the two he would lock them in a room until they “kissed and made up”. Now here they were, moaning into each others’ mouths and lapping up every drop of syrup between. Reiji laughed, his belly and dick quivering.

“Hngh, l-looks like you broke him, both of you,” Ai said as he worked two fingers inside his hole.

Reiji rested his head on the back of the couch and that’s when he saw Camus’ bare shoulders. His eyes wandered and he realized that Camus had been naked the entire time. His laughing halted and he gulped; he never saw Camus naked before, not even when they changed out of outfits during live shows.

“Oi,” Ranmaru grabbed Reiji’s right hand, his lips puffy and polished clean, “stay with us, this is just the opening act.”

“Yes, Leader, stick around,” Camus purred.

With no hesitation, Camus took the bottle and drizzled the fudge syrup all over Reiji’s hand. Ranmaru hummed with approval and both him and Camus dove in. Their hot tongues dragged over Reiji’s skin, lapping up the syrup and even licking spots that didn’t have a drop of syrup. Then Ranmaru took two of Reiji’s fingers and sucked greedily while Camus’ lightly bit the side of Reiji’s hand.

Reiji was shamelessly panting and he even started stroking his own aching cock. Both Ranmaru and Camus moaned and continued sucking a while more.

“Reiji, move your hand.” Ai was suddenly standing before Reiji, a condom in his hand.

Reiji groaned, he didn’t want to stop, but he removed his hand regardless. Ranmaru and Camus halted their play to watch Ai put the condom on. Ai did it in a swift motion and Reiji couldn’t feel the condom on at first. With a smirk, Ai straddled Reiji and began lining up Reiji’s cock to his hole. Reiji felt Ranmaru and Camus’ breaths wash over his damp hand and then his mind went fuzzy as Ai sank down.

“Nngh, it feels bigger than it looks,” Ai’s face scrunched up in strain.

Immediately, Reiji pulled his hand away from the other two and lifted up Ai. “Are you okay, Ai-Ai? Don’t rush it!” Reiji looked down and breathed a sigh of relief when there was no blood.

“Reiji,” Ai’s voice was low, “put me down.”

The order made Reiji shiver, but he continued holding Ai up. “Don’t push yourself, okay?” Reiji spoke gently and Ai’s stern expression softened.

“I’m not, I was merely trying to compliment you and was in the middle of adjusting myself to your size,” Ai answered calmly.

Reiji snorted and carefully lowered Ai back onto his cock. This time Ai didn’t look strained at all, in fact, he hung his mouth open in pleasure. Reiji closed his eyes, now he was struggling. It had been a while, but he didn’t want to blow his load this quickly. He had only a moment to collect himself before Ai began riding him. He opened his eyes and was startled how close Ai’s face was to his.

Ai had his palms digging into the back of the couch as he lightly bounced, his lithe body barely making the cushions squeak. Still, there was power and weight to Ai, and Reiji found himself grunting loudly. He put his hands on Ai’s hips and rubbed circles on Ai’s skin with his thumbs. Ai moaned softly and went faster, his ass bouncing harder against Reiji. When he lifted his ass higher, Ranmaru seized the opportunity and smacked it hard. Ai yelped then glared at Ranmaru who blew a kiss in response.

“I want some fun too, why don’t you entertain me, Camus?” Ranmaru growled.

He grabbed Camus’ face and pulled him forward, almost making Camus fall completely. Camus struggled to balance himself, but Ranmaru didn’t wait, his mouth was greedily mashing against his pale mouth. Reiji raised his eyebrows when Camus let out a whimper instead of an angry shout. There was a thud and Reiji knew the bottle of syrup got dropped, but neither he nor anybody else bother to stop and pick it up.

Reiji could feel his stomach clenching, watching Ranmaru and Camus hungrily kiss each other was bringing him back on the edge. Ai was gasping for air, his chest and shoulders flushed and sweat pouring heavily over his body. Reiji turned his head to the side and gently kissed Ai’s left wrist.

“Aah, Reiji, don’t!” Ai bit his lower lip and Reiji smirked.

“Just a taste, Ai,” Reiji stuck out his tongue and licked the area he kissed.

“Aah, no—too-oo-soon!” Ai’s voice distorted and he slammed his ass down hard, making Reiji gasp in shock.

Reiji’s vision whited out for a moment when he felt something vibrate around his cock with extreme intensity. When he regained his awareness, he saw that Ranmaru had gotten up to carry Ai to the opposite side of the sofa. Camus walked over and gently rubbed Ai’s head.

Ai’s expression was blank and his eyes almost seemed….void of life. Ranmaru lightly slapped Ai and the deadness in his face vanished.

“There he is, that was a big one, huh?” Ranmaru spoke gently and helped Ai sit up.

Camus met Reiji’s eyes and smiled reassuringly. “Mikaze is fine, he’s simply overheated.”

“‘Cause of that big cock!” Ai’s voice blared, making everyone cringe.

“Ai, he gets it, we still need to teach you how to dirty talk better.” Ranmaru patted Ai’s hand before letting it fall. “You take a rest, it’s my turn to ride.”

Camus kissed Ai’s forehead before walking over to sit next to Reiji. He hooked an arm around Reiji’s shoulders, and looked up at Ranmaru. Reiji snuck a glance down and saw that Camus was full mast, his cock pale with a pink head. Camus leaned over, his lips inches from Reiji’s ear.

“Is it to your liking, Leader?”

“I, um, like it,” Reiji could feel his face on fire and his own cock coming back to life.

Ranmaru snorted and pulled his black v-neck T-shirt off. He tossed the shirt over the long forgotten bottle of syrup, then in one smooth motion, slid his pants down. Reiji had seen Ranmaru’s cock many times before but he still held his breath when it bounced up eagerly. It seemed Ranmaru wasn’t wearing underwear; it wouldn’t have been the first time.

Then Reiji noticed that his cock was still covered by the condom Ai had put on. Camus lightly kissed Reiji’s ear as Reiji quickly removed the condom and tied it. He almost dropped it when Camus licked the shell of his ear. Ranmaru took the used condom and tossed it onto his abandoned shirt. Camus made a small disgusted noise, then nibbled on Reiji’s earlobe.

Ranmaru wasted no time, he grabbed the red tube of lube and squirted a little on his cock then squeezed a ton onto Reiji’s cock. Reiji gasped as his cock started tingling and a pleasant heat spread as the lube dribbled down. Camus reached down and spread the lube evenly around Reiji’s cock, giving him an impromptu hand job in the process. He let go once Ranmaru moved forward and used the excess lube to slick his own cock.

“Been a while, Reiji, forgive me if I go a little wild,” Ranmaru straddled Reiji and sank down on his cock with precision. “Ai made a slight mess, but I’ll make sure to cover you,” Ranmaru said huskily and even smeared some of Ai’s cum along Reiji’s skin.

“Haah, Ranmaru,” Reiji moaned and his hand automatically wandered to Ranmaru’s throbbing cock. However, Ranmaru grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

“Don’t you want fondle Camus? This is your first time seeing his cock after all,” Ranmaru whispered, his gray eyes flashing with blatant devilish glee.

“Touch me,” Camus whispered.

Reiji’s left hand shook as Camus led it towards his erection. The same tingling sensation bloomed in Reiji’s palm as he wrapped his hand around Camus’ cock and he did a few test strokes. Camus sighed in relief and a small feeling of remorse hit Reiji’s heart; Camus must’ve been craving contact the entire time. Ranmaru smirked and grabbed Camus’ right hand and abruptly put it on his cock.

“It’s only fair, right?” Ranmaru winked at Camus.

“Only because of Kotobuki, I’ll do it,” Camus answered coldly, though a smile spread on his face.

“Yeah, our valuable leader loves seeing us get along, right Reiji?” Ranmaru purred and slowly moved his hips.

“Mmmhmmm,” Reiji could only grunt in response, he was doing his best to focus on Camus’ pleasure.

He pumped his hand faster, Camus encouraging him through raspy gasps. On the other side of the couch, Reiji could hear Ai moan softly and he glanced over to see that Ai was touching himself again. Ranmaru slammed his hands on the back of the sofa, making it rock slightly and he groaned deeply as Camus started stroking him.

“Everybody, hang on,” Ranmaru growled.

Reiji almost asked why, but then he let out a startled yell when Ranmaru rode him with intense fervor. The sofa teetered and rocked hard, Ai had to grip onto the back of the sofa himself in order to stay on. Ranmaru’s stomach flexed as he jerked his hips, his taut ass nearly digging into Reiji’s thighs. Camus struggled at first to keep a steady rhythm but soon, his hand was moving in time with Ranmaru’s grinding.

Reiji stammered an apology to Camus, because his hand had gone limp by Camus’ cock. He resumed stroking, his pumping frantic and erratic. It was hard to focus when Ranmaru was bouncing on his cock like a madman. Then Camus’s free hand wrapped over Reiji’s hand and guided him into a strong, even rhythm. 

It was coming back, the sensation of almost teetering off the edge, Reiji was approaching his second orgasm. Ranmaru was relentless, his hoarse panting making the crook of Reiji’s neck damp. Camus was keening and Reiji felt the globs of precum cover his hand.

“Kiss me!” Ranmaru begged, his face flushed and sweaty.

Both Reiji and Camus leaned in, their lips claiming half of Ranmaru’s. They almost collided, but even when Reiji’s nose brushed Camus’, he didn’t back off. Ranmaru didn’t mind, in fact he seemed more aroused from the messy three-way kiss. The three of them made out sloppily, their moans making their teeth vibrate a little. Ranmaru let out cry that was an octave higher than normal and Reiji instinctively knew he was about there.

He reached for one of Ranmaru’s nipples with his free hand and pinched hard. Ranmaru grunted and cried again, his whole body going rigid, except his hips. He thrusted into Camus’ hand desperately until thick viscous strands of cum splattered all over Reiji’s stomach and chest. One shot just fell shy of his Adam’s apple. Ranmaru gasped for air and fell forward, Camus barely had time to remove his hand. Reiji thrusted upwards, letting the heat overwhelm him and he came, filling up Ranmaru.

“ _ Amati, amati, amati, _ ” Ranmaru whispered feverishly into Reiji’s ear and kissed him deeply.

“Aah, c-come on,” Reiji mumbled against Ranmaru’s mouth, “no fair.”

“Mm, you filled me up nice,” Ranmaru licked Reiji’s lips, “ _ amati. _ ” He said in such a low tone, Reiji could feel the rumble in his own chest.

“Apologies for breaking up the intimacy, but I’m getting close,” Camus said with restraint.

“Ah, I’m sorry, Myu-chan!” Reiji saw that his hand had abandoned Camus’ twitching cock in order to make purchase on Ranmaru’s ass.

“You know, Reiji’s still got one more in him…” Ranmaru let the sentence hang and to Reiji’s surprise, Camus’ face turned slightly pink.

“Let him decide, Kurosaki,” Camus glanced at Reiji, then looked away.

“Only if you want to,” Reiji spoke gently.

“...I did prepare myself, so may as well.”

“Oi, Ai, are you still dead over there?” Ranmaru grinned when Ai sat up and glowered at him.

“I merely miscalculated, now that I’ve recalibrated my systems, I can do one more performance.” Ai walked over and tilted his head. “What did you have in mind?”

“All four of us, one orgy train,” Ranmaru grunted as he dismounted Reiji. “Camus will be the front, but where do you want to be?”

Reiji chuckled as his cock waggled, still hard, though not as much as the beginning. Then his heart skipped a beat when Ai gave his answer.

“I’ll hold Reiji,” Ai said bluntly.

“Alright, I’ll be the caboose then, you okay with that, Ai?” Ranmaru turned around to the tray and started grabbing condoms.

“Yes, I’m already set for being penetrated,” Ai answered and took the green bottle of lube, which Reiji knew was the normal kind.

“I’ll help you prepare Reiji."

 

It was ten or so minutes of lubing up and slapping on condoms. All of four of them thought it would be best to wear condoms, since the living room was already becoming a huge mess. Reiji never felt so loved and so shy in his life than when Ranmaru showed Ai how to stretch a hole. Both were gentle and almost worshipped Reiji’s ass, even Camus snuck in a few gropes.

“This...This is definitely a first,” Reiji laughed, feeling awkward. Ranmaru had made Reiji take off his shirt, which kind of made him feel self conscious, but everyone they wanted to see their leader naked.

They were now almost in a line, with Camus bent over, his palms resting on the sofa cushion, followed by Reiji, Ai, and Ranmaru. Still, despite it being a tad awkward, Reiji couldn’t help but feel warm about the situation. It almost brought tears to his eyes, seeing how much everyone cared.

“Hopefully not the last,” Ranmaru spoke up, his voice ragged from screaming so much before.

“While I’m young, Kotobuki, patience is one thing, but this is torture!” Camus snapped.

Reiji didn’t take offense to Camus’ shout of annoyance, rather it aroused him more. “Hmm? It’s torture not having my cock buried in your tight ass?” he teased and rubbed the head of his cock against Camus’ lube covered hole.

“Yes, save the dirty talk some other time, just give it to me already!”

“Here you go!” Reiji grunted and shoved a few inches into Camus.

Camus cried out, then moaned as Reiji did slow, shallow thrusts. Ai carefully nudged his cock into Reiji, mimicking the same slow rhythm. Then Ai moaned loudly, followed by Ranmaru hissing “damn”. Reiji almost spoke up and told Ranmaru to be even more cautious since admittedly, his cock was girthiest. But Ai began panting heavily on Reiji’s back and his hands grabbed onto his hips like a lifeline.

Everyone must’ve gotten heated from Ai’s soft pants and sultry moans, because the pace quickened between all of them. Reiji watched his cock easily go up to the hilt inside Camus and he knew he could go a little harder. He watched Camus’ shoulders and back, waiting for any tension or freezing. All he could see was a beautiful light pink flush bloom on Camus’ neck and shoulders.

“Aaah,  _ more _ ,” Camus pleaded.

“Hnngh, if he could only sound like that all the time,” Ranmaru groaned and must’ve pushed further into Ai’s hole, since Reiji felt Ai press against his back more.

“Aahnnnmmm, I...I like this!” Ai sang out.

“Haah, I c-can tell,” Reiji moaned softly as Ai thrusted eagerly into him. The odd vibrations were being emitted again, but he didn’t want to bring it up. After all, they weren’t bad.

“Reiji’s ass is so soft,” Ai snapped his hips harder, “it keeps bouncing, like...jello!”

“Heh, your ass ain’t half bad either, Ai,” Ranmaru lightly smacked both hands onto Ai’s buttcheeks. “Cute and small.”

“Myu-chan, want me to touch you anywhere?” Reiji gritted out, he was approaching his final burst, but he wanted to make sure Camus hit orgasm first.

“Pull my hair, thrust deeper,” Camus panted.

Reiji blinked a few times and hesitated, but when Camus glared over his shoulder, he snapped into action. Reiji took all of Camus’ hair and pulled slowly until his head bent back. A low, satisfied groan left Camus’ throat and he closed his eyes in bliss. Reiji ignored how much he was aching and thrusted with abandon.

Ai dug his fingers deeping into Reiji’s hips and followed suit. He openly grunted and even growled once or twice as he thrusted harder. Then Reiji felt a pair of much larger, hotter hands grab his hips. Ranmaru snarled as he did deep, hard thrusts into Ai, which Reiji could even feel.

“Break, break,” Ai keened, “ _break me_!”

“Fuck, Ai!” Ranmaru sucked on Ai’s shoulder and continued his merciless thrusting.

Camus’ began buckling, but Reiji kept pulling and kept thrusting. At this rate all of them were going to orgasm together.

“Don’t stop, Reiji, I’m close,” Camus could hardly breathe, but Reiji heard what he said.

“Say it again!” Reiji ordered and yanked his hair.

“Reiji, _oh_ _Reiji_!” Camus pushed his ass further up against Reiji, his legs were trembling, threatening to give way at any moment.

“Yeah, aahh, I’m coming,” Reiji groaned as thrusted deep inside Camus and released his load. A small part of him regretted having a condom on, but it was for Camus’ safety.

“Nnngh, me too,” Camus mumbled. He sighed happily and even moved his hips as he came.

“C-coming, com-coming, I—” Ai’s voice distorted slightly, but it wasn’t as bad as the first time. Reiji’s eyes widened when he felt the condom actually expand a little inside him. 

Ranmaru’s thrusts still shook everyone else, but they were slower and he softly moaned, indicating he also climaxed. Soft smacks could be heard and Reiji chuckled; Ranmaru was affectionately kissing Ai’s back. What made Reiji freeze was when he felt Ai’s lips brush against his back, Reiji could feel the warm tenderness.

Small tears fell from Reiji’s eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. Camus collapsed against the couch, Reiji’s cock popping out almost comically. Reiji winced as both Ranmaru and Ai let go of his hips. He looked down and saw early signs of bruising.

Ai pulled out a little too quickly and Reiji yelped, but when he turned around, he saw that Ai fell back against Ranmaru.

“We should do this more often,” Ai said groggily, his eyes becoming unfocused.

“Heh, probably will,” Ranmaru replied.

Reiji sighed and flopped back on the couch, his mind fuzzy but warm. He lazily pulled off the condom and tied it, holding it in his hand for the moment. He closed his eyes, fully prepared to nap. While he heard shuffling, he assumed the rest of the group were cleaning up then going their separate ways. He guessed part of it right, they did clean up a little, but what he didn’t expect was the sound of everyone sitting on the couch with him. Nor did he expect a large blanket being tossed over his body.

He opened his eyes halfway and noticed Ranmaru was on his right and Ai was already leaning against Ranmaru. Camus was on Reiji’s left, his head resting limply against the back of the couch. The blanket smelled nice, though Reiji knew that it would have to be washed again since their soiled bodies were underneath it. As his eyes closed again, ready for a late morning nap, he heard his bandmates speak up in unison.

 

“Love you, Reiji.”

 

Reiji’s eyes shot open and he saw all of them staring back at him, all of them smiling tenderly at him. This time, the tears spilled down his face, even as Ranmaru and Camus took turns wiping them away. He couldn’t speak, not with the large lump in his throat, but he nodded as Ranmaru kissed his right cheek and Camus kissed his left cheek. Everyone slipped into a warm doze and Reiji eventually did as well, with a satisfied smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Amati" means 'beloved' in Italian. I think about Ranmaru speaking Italian a lot.


End file.
